Skarner
Live= }} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.E3 2011: Spotlight On: League of Legends (in Spectator Mode) at GameSpot Abilities seconds. The effect is doubled when attacking enemy champions. Attacking structures will not trigger Energize. }} Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range. If he hits any enemies, using Crystal Slash again within 5 seconds deals bonus magic damage and slows all enemies hit for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} Skarner gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 6 seconds if not already destroyed. While the shield is active, Skarner gains increased movement speed and attack speed. |leveling= |cooldown=18 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Skarner deals magic damage to all enemies in a line and marks them for 6 seconds. If Skarner damages a marked target (consuming the mark) or Fracture kills an enemy, Skarner heals himself. Each heal after the first heals half of the previous trigger until Fracture is used again. |leveling= 120 1800 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Skarner suppresses a target enemy champion for seconds, dealing magic damage to the targeted champion. For the duration, Skarner can move freely and will drag his victim around with him. At the end of the suppression, the target takes the same damage again. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} |-| Upcoming Rework= This section represents active changes in the PBE, factoring any planned changes that have not yet been deployed.Skarner Rework Discussion As with all beta content - the following is subject to change. |attackspeed=0.619 (+2.1%)}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.E3 2011: Spotlight On: League of Legends (in Spectator Mode) at GameSpot Abilities seconds. The effect is doubled when attacking enemy champions. Attacking structures will not trigger Energize. }} Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range. Hitting an enemy will grant a stacking attack speed bonus for 5 seconds that stacks up to 3 times. While Skarner has stacks, Crystal Slash deals bonus magic damage. |leveling= % % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} Skarner gains a health shield for 6 seconds. While the shield is active, Skarner gains an accelerating movement speed that reaches full strength after 3 seconds. |leveling= % % |cooldown=14 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Skarner deals magic damage to all enemies in a line and slows them for 2.5 seconds |leveling= % 90 1700 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} Skarner rears his stinger, immobilizing his target with fear for ~0.25 seconds as he bring his stinger down: dealing magic damage and suppressing them for seconds. For the duration, Skarner can move freely and will drag his victim around with him. At the end of the suppression, the target takes the same damage again. If Skarner loses sight of his target or if his target exceeds a range threshold during the ~0.25 seconds, the ability is canceled but does not go on cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} | }} References cs:Skarner de:Skarner es:Skarner fr:Skarner pl:Skarner pt-br:Skarner ru:Skarner zh:斯卡纳 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion